Thoughts That Count: Aria
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: What's going through Aria's head whenver she sees or thinks of Ezra? This is my background story to all of the Aria/Ezra scenes from Aria's point of view. Season 1. 1x05 is up! Also see Thoughts That Count: Ezra and Thoughts That Count 2: Aria *Season 2*
1. Pilot Part 1

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 1**_

_**Aria**_

I sat alone at the bar, thankful that there weren't many people ther so no one would ask me if I was of legal age. Coming back from Iceland felt awkward. Being there I could forget everything. All the wrong my father had done, the whole mess with Allison. Iceland was like iving in a snowglobe. A sfae small environment, separate from the world.

"Can I get a cheeseburger, please?" I called out to the man behind the bar.

"You got it," He replied.

I looked up from the counter to see the bullitin board on the wall, and a oster of Allison confronted me. Had anyone ever considered that some people didn't want to remember? That it would hurt to much. Memopries came flooding into my mind and I quickly looked back down.

'You alright down there/" I heard a male voice ask. I looked to my right to see a man, maybe a few years older than me siting two chairs down at the bar.

I plastered on a small smile and replied, "I'm a bit jet lagged. I just got back from europe," of course that was only part of the problem, but I wasn't going spill to some guy in a bar.

"Where in Europe?" He asked, turning his gaze on me.

I nodded. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but he seemed nice enough, Iceland."

" I spent some time in Rynkiviok before I went to Amsterdam. Its a great city," He said cheerily. His atmosphere began to pull me in. I was enjoying the conversation. It actually felt good to speak to someone who wasn't one of my three family members.

"So do you go to Hollis?' I asked turning in my chair to face him.

He did the same, "Just graduated," He nodded, "I'm gonna start my first teaching job."

"Yeah, I – I think I'd like to teach," I said, my mood lightening. There was moment of silence as the song playing in the bar changed. I sighed, "i love this song."

He bit his lip, "B-26?" I looked over at him, but didn't offer an answer. What did he mean? What was E-26? I wondered if it was something that a Hollis english major should know, and if i seamed stupid for not answering. He waited for an awkward moment, then asked a new question, "What's you're major?"

I smiled and took a breath, turning my whole body back towards him as I answered, "Ah, well I'm leaning towards english," I shrugged a little.

"That's what I'm teaching," He said with a smile.

I laughed a little and smiled back. This conversation felt good. Just talking to him made me feel amazing. Itmade me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time if ever, "And I write too, but soo far its mostly personal, just for me," I replied.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?' I asked, shaking my head infinitesimally.

"I tried writing," He said, getting up and moving into the stool next to mine, "I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself its true passion," He paused swirling the liquid in his glass around, then looked back up meeting my eyes, "Maybe you'd let me read some of yours?

I smiled at the thought of anyone wanting to kow what I wrote, "Yeah? You really want to?"

"Yeah, you're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music," I found my self trapped in his eyes, laughing like a schoolgirl who'd never flirted with a guy before, "I'd like to know more about you."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'd like to know more about you too." I was trapped in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met softly, and when we pulled apart, his eyes shone. His dove into the kiss this time, kissing me hungrily. I pushed him away after a moment, "We shouldn't do this... here."

He bit his lip and got up, pulling my hand and led me into the girls restroom. I smiled hugely and he kissed me agin pressing me up against the counter. I smiled when we parted and pu hoisted me up onto the counter and we kissed again and again. I'd never felt this way with anyonew. I pulled away at one point and shook my head, teasing him, then leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, then pulled him to me, loving the way this felt...


	2. Pilot Part 2

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 2**_

_**Aria**_

I walked into English classroom the next morning with Emily by my side, and his number typed into my phone.

"So, I hear the new English teacher is _really_ hot," Emily said as we walked to out seats. I smiled.

We sat down and got ourselves situated as we waited for the new teacher to come in. I looked up to see Hanna Marin, one of my best friends from before Iceland, walk in. I was astonished to see how much she'd changed. She must of lost at least fifteen pounds and she was wearing a designer tank, her hair styled like Allison's, "Is that Hanna?" I asked turning to Emily. I couldn't be sure. I was so surprised.

Emily smiled, "She's the 'It' girl now,:" she said, and then another girl came in behind Hanna and Emily's tone changed to one of subtle annoyance, "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona."

"That's Mona?" I asked even more shocked. The Mona I remembered was one with dorky sweater's, clunky glasses and pig tails, not this high glam prepster who stood across the room.

"Can you believe it?" Em asked.

I knew the look of shock was apparent on my face, "Wow! Talk about a make over." I looked up to see Hanna wave snarkily at us from across the room, it bugged me a little, "What's up with her? You two fighting?"

"We didn't just fall out of touch with You, Aria, we all fell out of touch with each other," Emily said with a resigned look. I looked back at her with a slightly sad look of confusion. What had happened to all of us? My other best friend Spencer walked through the door to the classroom the, "They're not so close anymore either," Emily said as Spencer tossed a smile in Hanna's direction.

"So they're friendly, but not friends," I mentioned with a nod. She nodded in return.

The bell rang and we reached down in our bags to pull out our notebooks. The teacher walked into the room and I could hear chalk going across the board. I busied myself with writing my name on a blank sheet of paper.

I heard him sigh and out of my peripheral vision saw him pick up a black coffee cup and scan the room, then he stopped and the smile on his face dropped, "Ho-ly crap." A voice said emotionlessly. I looked up at him then and really saw him for the first time. Standing at the front of the room now was Ezra Fitz. The boy she'd mat at the Hollis bar yesterday and spent what felt like hours making out with. My face froze and my eyes went wide. I could see every student in the class turn to look at me, and Spencer's expression was incredulous. I didn't say anything as I stared up at him. We spoke with our eyes.

I had a future with Mr. Fitz, I could feel it, but as he stared at me in shock, I was afraid he couldn't.

Then suddenly my phone rang, braking the tense atmosphere. I rushed to grab it and looked back up at Mr. Fitz, "Sorry," I said emotionlessly. I knew I was speaking to the phone call as well as to the situation between us...

Of course, then again, what was the situation? I was sitting across the room from a guy who I'd met in a bar, then proceeded to make out with. A guy I didn't really expect to see again for at least a few days. And even if I did, I sure as hell didn't expect him to be my _English teacher._

As Ezra cleared his throat and began to speak to the class, I looked down at the text on my phone.

**Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A**

"Allison?" I was in shock…


	3. Pilot Part 3

**A/N OMG! I hope all of you saw tonight's episode! (season 1 episode 10 keep your friends close) And just FYI I so wish I could skip to this week's episode and write it out right now! But I can't so your just going to have to bear with me. You'll be able to relive the whole season up until the new episodes start. Hopefully this can help you feel like Pretty Little Liars was never gone! And I'm going to keep posting on my other stories too, so hang in there, we're all bearing this together! And everyone, **_**please**_** let me know what you thought of tonight's episode, 'cause honestly, I'm still processing it. I'm lost!**

**And another important note: Go back and read chapter one again because its changed. I finally realized that E**

**zra wasn't saying **_**Are you twenty-six?**_** He said **_**E-26**_**, the title of the love poem he later wrote for Aria, but never told her about. So that changes a good portion of chapter one for Ezra, but reread Aria's too. So go back and read it!**

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 3**_

_**Aria**_

I lingered behind at school until the halls were empty. I walked down the stretch of hallway to Mr. Fitz's room in determination. I wasn't sure what had happened or what was happening, but I knew that I had to convince them that it was right, that we were right.

I stopped in front of his door and looked in at him through the window grading papers, his dark curls moving slightly as he'd move his head. I opened the door and he turned his head slightly at the click, then double took as I entered the room, not taking his eyes off of me.

"You told me you went to Hollis," he said as I walked in.

"No," I said tilting my head a bit, "no I said I was thinking about majoring in English. A-And that's true," I tacked on seeing his expression.

"Look, I think you're amazing Aria," he said in a calm but minorly pained tone, "When I first met you, I thought who is this girl?" He smiled a little and I had hope.

I felt my lips twitch up a bit in response. I took another step closer to his desk and placed my hand on his, "I'm still that girl. Okay? Nothing's changed," I urged shaking my head.

He looked scared and his retort cam quickly, "Yes, yes it has. I'm your teacher."

"I know its not just me," I said confidently resorting to my goal I'd set in the hallway, "K? You- you feel like this is right for us too," I spoke with my eyes as much as my words.

"But its not right," he said matching my confidence, his voice no longer on edge. He slid his hand out from underneath mine and got up, "We Just can't," He walked out of the room.

I knew the hurt and shock was apparent on my face. I stayed there staring into the empty space where he had been…


	4. Pilot Part 4

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 4**_

_**Aria**_

__I stood on the landing of the church stairs staring blankly out the window. IN the last three days, my whole life hadc been turned upside down. From everything with Ezra to, now, Allison. After a year...

I heard someone step onto the landing and I turned to see him just as he spoke.

"Was she a friend of your?' Ezra asked, coming to stand beside me.

"You care?" I asked harshly, my throat tight.

"I don't know what I feel worse about," He started, "Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it.," He brought his eyes up to meet mine.

I looked down, biting my upper lip, and turned to face him, "Yeah, she was one of my best friends," I said once again meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"For Allison, or for being a jerk?" I questioned.

"Both," he nodded once. My throat got tight again.

"Well, thank you," I said, "I would never want to do anything... that would get you in trouble," I said, my head shaking. I got up on my toes to kiss him modestly on the cheek, "Goodbye Ezra," and then walked away, leaving him behind me.

Then I felt a hand wrap around my arm, and he was pulling me harshly towards him til our pils met. His arms wrapped around my torso and I intertwined my fingers in his hair. The kiss got slower and sweeter, until I pulled away. I looked him in the eyes and reached up to wrap a lock of his hair around my finger and brush his cheek, saying goodbye again with my eyes before I turned away and went down the stairs...


	5. The Jenna Thing Part 1

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 2 Part 1**_

_**Aria**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew after Ali's funeral that I couldn't sit in a class with him. We couldn't just be student and teacher. I needed to get myself out.

As I walked through the halls in the later morning, I found him on the way to his classroom and stopped him, "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," he said with an eager smile.

I didn't return his buoyant attitude, "I'd like to transfer out of your class," I said seriously, meeting his eyes.

The smile dropped slowly off of his lips and he looked down. He glanced at him room, and then back at me, "Can you come inside… for a minute? Please?"

I sighed, "Yeah," and I turned around to walk to his classroom. He followed me and shut the door behind himself.

"I understand where your coming from," He said walking over to me, "I just… wish that you could stay in the class."

I sighed, looking down at the transfer form and then back up to meet his eyes, "This isn't an easy decision… but I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"I can keep my feelings in check," he attempted to persuade me.

"I can't," I shook my head, "And even if I could, I don't want to. Its too hard to sit in this room everyday and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend like I don't know you," I reasoned. He sighed heavily but without objection, "So, will you sign it?" I asked holding out the form.

He took it from me, looking it over, "You're sure?" He asked, looking up to meet my eyes.

I nodded minutely, only slightly unsure, "Yeah, I-I'm sure."

He looked down and signed the paper, then handed it back to me, "Thank you," I said.

"Mm-hmm," he said with his eyes closed.

As I left his room, I had no hope of seeing him again.


	6. The Jenna Thing Part 2

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 2 Part 2**_

_**Aria**_

I walked into his class late the next morning after a strained argument with the counselor.

**-Flashback-**

"But Mrs. Welch, I don't understand why I can't just-"

"Miss Montgomery, we don't just transfer people out of a class without a reason. Why do you want to be transferred?"

"I just... don't feel comfortable in the class," Aria said, straining to explain with out _explaining_.

"Miss Montgomer, I know Mr. Fitz very well, and I promise you he's an excellent teacher."

"That's not why-"

"Then why?" Aria hesitated and looked down, "Ahh, I understand. I've seen the issue with young teachers in the building before. Stronger girls than you have fallen a victim of schoolgril crushes."

Aria's head snapped up, "No, that's not it."

"Then what on earth could it be?"

"Mr. Fitz is great, but I feel that I'm not... learning anything in the class. Is there a higher class I could take?"

"I promise you, Mr. Fitz's class is the highest English class offered to your grade, I'm sorry, you're just going to have to stay in the class."

"Mrs. Welch-"

"No, that's enough, I'm sorry, your request has been declined," And Aria watched as Mrs. Welch slammed down a large red stamp on what was left of her will.

**-Now-**

I walked into his class without looking at him and set the paper down in the center of his desk. I could see him look up at me out of the corner of my eyes, then look down at the paper.

I went to my desk and sat down without sparing him a second glance. I pulled out my book and opened it. I only looked up when I'd tried to read the first sentence on the page three times and failed.

I looked up slowly meeting his eyes, and smiled for just a second, sheepishly. His gaze dropped, and mine followed.


	7. The Jenna Thing Part 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry it's been so long. I've gotten carried away with so many other fics for other shows and I've completely ignored my PLL stuff! But I want to have all of these done for season one by the time season two starts so I'll get on it! Let me know what you think!**

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 2 Part 3**_

_**Aria**_

I stood outside the theatre waiting for my mom to show up, glad that it was a Saturday and I was doing something fun. It was my favorite movie, It Happened One Night, and I hadn't seen it in forever. It seemed refreshing.

I heard someone call my name, pulling me out of my floating thoughts. I turned to see Ezra walking up to me in a hoodie and a dark shirt and for a second was shocked. _What was he doing here? I mean, Rosewood isn't a very big town but _still_ why did he have to be _here_, _now_?_

He smiled at me and I smiled politely back, struggling for what to greet him as, "Hey, uh…" I heard footsteps and looked quickly to see my mom coming to my side, "Mr. Fitz. Hi- uh this is my mom, Ella."

He looked to her and for a second I could see just a hint of surprise and worry in his eyes before he attempted to find words.

My mother, blissfully, broke in, reaching out a hand, "Oh, Mr. Fitz… The new English teacher?"

"Yes, It-It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs… Montgomery," Ezra replied, pulling his hand out of his pocket to shake her hand.

I clenched my jaw feeling infinitely awkward.

"Oh please, call me Ella. We're a very informal family," She said nonchalantly.

Her complete blindness to the situation was crushing me as I took in a ragged breath.

"Ah," Ezra added in awkwardly.

"Are you… going to see the movie?" As she asked I scratched my head and could see the corner of Ezra's eye noting it as a tell. I _needed_ to get out.

Ezra looked up at the marquee, I was guessing for the express purpose of breaking eye contact with my mom, "Yes, I am. Its-Its one of my favorites."

"Oh, Aria's too," Ella nodded, and I looked at her trying to gage if she could tell anything, "She's told us a lot about you." _Shit! _I saw ezra's eyes go suspicious, then wide, glancing to me for a microscopic sentence asking _How much?_ "Although, you forgot to mention the… you're very young part."

I sucked in a breath. This was too much, "Well-"

"I-uh, I just- right-" Ezra jumped in too, both of us rushing to make the comment go away.

"We should get going… the movie's starting, so…"

"We'll see you inside," Ella said chipperly, and I shuffled her in, holding Ezra's eyes in a warning glance for a moment.

"And you forgot to mention the really cute part," My mom threw in when she must have believed we were out of earshot.

My mouth fell open and I didn't reply.

What the hell was happening?


	8. The Jenna Thing Part 4

**A/N I'm really sorry its taken me so long to update this. I really am going to try to finish season 1 before season 2 starts though. Enjoy.**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 2 Part 4**

**Aria**

**I sat with my mom waiting for the movie to begin as she munched away on popcorn. More so waiting for Ezra to come in. It had to happen some time. Unless he's left. I wouldn't blame him.**

**I heard the door to the theatre close and for a moment breathed a little heavier, but not daring to look back.**

**I looked up when he walked past, and my mom did too. My mouth fell open when she began to speak, horrified at what she might say.**

"**Mr. Fitz," I saw his shoulders tense and he turned around with a forced grin of courtesy, "Why don't you come sit with us?"**

**My mouth opened wider and I glanced at my mom then back at Ezra. What would he do?**

"**Uh… Yeah. Yeah, okay," He said. For a second, anger flared in me for him putting us in this situation. But what could he do without being rude to my mom. To the outside world, he had no good reason not to sit with us. We were trapped.**

**He moved to sit in the chair next to me and I bit my lip. This could not be happening.**

**As he sat down his hand brushed mine, but we both pulled away quickly and I looked down at where we had touched. I flashed back to leading him into the bathroom at the pub. How could we have fallen so far.**

**I faced straight forward, all focus on the movie. I looked down at my mom's hand as she reached across me to offer Ezra popcorn, but did nothing else.**

**This could not get anymore awkward.**


	9. The Jenna Thing Part 5

Thoughts That Count

Episode 2 Part 5

Aria

I Stepped out of the coffe shop into the pooring rain. I was going to get soaked, there was no avoicing it. I stayed under the threshhold for second, looking at the rain coming down, then pulled my coat tighter around me and prepared to brace the cold.

I stepped out into thwe rain and bowed my head, not even bothering to walk quickly. A car passing by me caught my eye and I looked up.

Ezra looked back at me through the window of his car, leaning over in his seat. His eyes held nothing. He just looked at me as he passed slowly, then turned back to the wheel and kept driving. I felt a lump rise in my throat. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to leave me with that empty look. _But its not right. We just can't…_

I watched his car go, slipping away from me in the heavy rain. Then it stopped, the red break lights illuminating the dark cloudy atmosphere.

I froze. I could feel my eyes open in surprise. And then the passenger door swung open.

I took in deep shakey breaths. This was happening. He was there for me. I almost didn't want to let myself believe it.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one was watching. This almost felt too good to be true.

Then I ran. I pulled my coat tight around me and ran to his car, sliding in, shutting the door behind me.

He said nothing as he pulled the car forward, didn't even look over at me, and I didn't bear break the silence, blissful with the sound of the rain on the hood.

He pulled into an alley near the coffee shop and I glanced over at him. He hadn't shaved yet and he looked gorgeous. I was still trying to convince myself this was real, the silence between us making it feel a deafening dream.

He stopped the car, pulling into the back of the alley, looking down, allowing the moment to hang between us before he looked up to meet my eyes.

I dove across my seat, hands on his cheeks, pulling his lips against mine. It felt rush, but needed. I couldn't resist this, the feeling of his lips on mine, on my cheel now, moving down my neck. _I know you feel like this is right for us too…_

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I could see it in his too. He needed this, he _missed _this.

Our kisses became slower, sweeter.

I rested my hands on his neck andmy forehead against his, catching my breath.

"I know it. You feel like this is right for us too," I whispered breathlessly.

His chest heaved with a heavy breath, "You're right. You were always right…"


	10. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 1

Thoughts That Count

Episode 3 Part 1

Aria

I shut my locker the next day with a sigh. I felt lifted up. I'd never been so happy to be at school.

I walked down the hall to meet Spencer at her locker and saw him round the corner. My pace slowed and I could feel the lame girlish smile on my face.

He smiled at me as he passed, "Good Morning," He said softly. His voice made me want to melt.

I wanted to say something witty and cute back, but the only response that came was, "Hi," as I watched him walk into his classroom, biting my lip.

He stopped just outside the door and smiled at me.

_God, could I get anymore lame?_


	11. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 2

**A/N Sorry again its taking me so long to get these posted, but I will have Season 1 done before Season 2 starts in 15 days. Oh wow, yeah, I'll get on that! Enjoy!**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 3 Part 2**

**Aria**

I caught Ezra walking into his classroom as I was at my locker later. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me and slid in as his door shut behind him, checking again over my shoulder.

He set his coffee down and then looked up to see me standing in front of the door, "Hey," I said lamely.

"Hey," he replied shakily, subtly looking through the window in the door behind me, "Are you here to ask about the homework assignment?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?" I asked chipperly.

He scoffed and looked down, "I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment."

I felt a little bit deflated, "So you do have plans?" What was I supposed to do if the only place I could see him was in a place where we were forbidden to be together?

"I don't…" He shook his head.

My up beat mood returned instantly, "Okay, well. There's… this opening at the gallerie where my mom works, and I promised I'd help out, so… If you're free…" I trailed off hopefully.

"Do you think that's wise? Hanging with you and your folks? A parent teacher conference over free wine…"

His point was becoming a bit too much of an analogy for me, "Okay, fine, it's a bad idea," I stepped forward so I could look in his deep blue eyes, "What… if we met up afterwards," he finally started to smile, "I could tell them I'm going to Noel Khan's party."

He chuckled, putting his coffee cup to his mouth again and again, but never taking a drink, "Well maybe you should. Go to the party."

I smiled, "Why… would I wanna do that," I said flirtatiously.

"So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your peers," Ezra suggested, finally just putting the mug down.

"Too late," I smiled gently, sliding my hand along his desk to interlock my pinky with his. He looked down at our hands then back up at my eyes.

The door opened and I quickly pulled my hand away and turned just as another teacher came in.

"Ezra, wh- Oh sorry. Excuse me, I-I," She babbled on as I caught my breath from the shock.

"No, it's fine. Come, come in Mrs. Welch. Um…" Ezra picked up his mug then put it back down, grabbing a sheet of paper from the top of his desk, "So are we clear about the homework assignment?"

I played along, "Yes… Totally. If I have any questions, I'll reach out to you."

"Great," He said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz," I smiled and left the room, stopping to close the door behind me, but Ezra came up and closed it first.

I looked down at the paper he had given me. It was the attendance roster for his next class. He'd probably need it back…


	12. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 3

**A/N Three episodes down, 15 to go. Woo Hoo!**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 3 Part 3**

**Aria**

I'd rushed out of the gallerie and went to the pay phone on the corner, flipping furiously through the pages

_Faire, Fell, Fields… Fitz._

I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, anywhere safe. Somehow I just felt like he would make it better.

I showed up a few minutes later at his door. I paused for a minute before knocking. _What if he wasn't home? Maybe I shouldn't be here…_

I knocked gently and waited, trying not to let tears fall again.

He opened the door quickly then froze, "Hey," he said softly, "I thought you were helping out at the gallerie?"

"I was," I said quickly. Just seeing him, so shocked that I'd come… I was getting choked up again. I didn't want to be alone, "Can I come in?"

His face said he didn't know what to do without feeling guilty, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

I blinked a few times, crushed, choking for words, "I-I'm sorry. This was… a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go," I paused, hoping, maybe he'd change his mind. He was right, we couldn't do this, "I'll see you on Monday."

"No, wait," I turned back, biting my lip as he followed me, "Are-are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?"

Yeah right. _Home_, "That's that last place I wanna be."

"Why? What happened?" He took another step towards me.

I faught for the words to tell him, but I couldn't say it. I didn't want to relive the nightmare of the secret I couldn't fix, "Can… Can we just… be here for minute?"

He nodded infinitesimally, and stepped up, taking me in his arms. I pulled my self tightly to him, loving the feeling of warmth, of just knowing he was there. Feeling his chin on my head, his lips on my hair. I wasn't alone, I didn't have to fight alone.


	13. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 1**

**Aria**

I didn't know if this thing with A would work but I was willing to try anything right now.

"Who's next?" Spence asked. Emily took the computer from her and stood up, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F,' she said playfully. I looked up to see Ezra across the street on his bike.

I was immediately trying to suppress the burning in my cheeks. I was not going to have my secret found out over a stupid blush. Sure I could play it off as an average crush, but Spencer was smarter than that.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," Hanna waved. I watched as he waved back awkwardly. I could not believe this.

"Looking good Mr. Fitz," Soencer shouted.

I gasped and sat on the bench, practically ripping the lap top away from Emily to hide behind, "My turn."

"You know, there are teachers that you don't wanna see on a bike, and there are teachers that you _do_ wanna see on a bike," Spencer teased. I averted my eyes down, trying not to burst out and screw things up. I so did _not_ need to be here.

"I do not wanna see Mr. Galardi on a bike," Hanna laughed.

"I don't wanna think of Mr. Galardi in motion of any kind," Emily added.

"Ugh, Mr. Fitz," Hanna said, and you could practically hear the fantasies dripping off of her words.

"Hanna," I said quickly, cutting them off, "Its your turn."

I sighed. _Now that that was over…._


	14. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 2**

**Aria**

I walked into his class the next morning still a reeling a little under the embarrassment of my friends' behavior around Ezra.

"Hi," I said, and he turned from the board.

"Hi," he replied happily.

"I… I saw you riding around town the other day," I began awkwardly "On your bike."

"Yeah… I-I saw you too. I waved. Remember? I would have stopped but you weren't…alone…" I nodded in return, it didn't make much sense the way he said it, but somehow I knew he was right.

"Yeah. My friends thought you had nice legs," I continued, not really sure why I brought it up.

He nodded with an 'Ahhh…' expression on his face. "What do you think?"

Any other time I might have found the question cute, but my response was completely serious, "That I was embarrassed that my friends thought you had nice legs," I told him with a deep breath. It was insane that I was jealous of they're childish remarks, but I could say absolutely nothing about it, "it's a little awkward under the circumstances."

"Aria, what are the circumstances here? If you know, please tell me, because this is completely new territory to me."

"Yeah, me too," _I mean, being the average girl who doesn't generally have an affair with her teacher. Affair sounded bad… _"Maybe this isn't smart."

"I promise you this isn't smart," Ezra said quickly. He was right. There was nothing smart about this, about us. _I shouldn't be here_, "But, we need to talk," He continued. I turned around, a little in surprise, half in hope, "There things we need to cover that we can't between classes. Uh, I'm home tonight-" A locker slammed in the hallway and I froze, both of uys waiting to make sure we were in the green. If we were talking not smart, this was definitely not a smart place to have this conversation. "I could make you one of two dishes that I actually know how to cook. But I want to talk to you when I'm not looking at you over a desk or-or through Dan Furan's fauxhawk," He continued. I laughed, shaking my head. God, I didn't even want to think about Dan's hair.

"What time?" I asked.

"Seven."

"Seven's good," I nodded and turned to go. Maybe all this would begin to make sense.


	15. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 3**

**Aria**

I knocked lightly on Ezra's door, surveying the hall. This was the first time I'd ever really seen anything here. I wasn't paying very much attention the last time.

The door opened to a smiling Ezra, in a black long sleeved tee, a towel strewn over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said in return, smiling back.

"Oh, come in," he said, suddenly remembering that it was in fact customary to invite someone inside, "Go ahead and look around. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes if I don't screw it up horrifically."

I laughed, but for some reason I had a feeling his light hearted comment was serious. A bachelor straight out of college? He probably could barely cook cereal.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked around. Something caught my eye amongst the clutter. A type writer. I looked at it with skepticism and pressed a couple of the keys, "Do you use this?" I asked in amazement.

"As a paperweight," He cleared his throat awkwardly as I continued to look around, laughing. No, for some reason I couldn't imagine Ezra as the kind of guy who sat at an old fashioned type writer writing romance novels in the dim light of his apartment. It was almost too cheesy to think that anyone would do that. _Ever_, "Mostly its to remind myself that there _was _literature before laptops."

I looked around, taking everything in, the dim light, the clusters of books, the hint of a shirt stuffed under his bed. Obviously he'd rushed to make it reasonable for company. _Maybe that's why he wouldn't let me in last week_.

"What do you think?"

"Its nice," I said smiling, "Yeah, I like it. Thanks for asking me."

"You're welcome."

Somehow this little exchange made my heart flutter. Or maybe that was just his smile, but something about being here, with him, it made me feel safe, happy.

"How are things at home?" He asked, turning back to the stove.

I sighed drastically, and slumped onto his couch. Not my favorite topic of conversation, "Fine. Um… My mom and dad are having a date night," I said without much enthusiasm. It Didn't seam like the event was a happy one, especially when one of them was being deceived, and it was my fault.

"Mm, well maybe they're working things out," Ezra suggested.

_Yeah fat chance_, "They can have all the alone time in the world, but she's… huh-she's gonna be miserable when she finds out."

"Aria, has it ever occurred to you that maybe your mom… knows more about this than you think?"

"No. She doesn't know. That's… the worst part," I told him, "well, almost the worst part." _Not quite as bad as the fact that I was the reason she didn't know._

"Well, its possible that your parents have come to some sort of understanding that you don't know about."

"No, Its not possible," if they'd come to some sort of understanding, my dad wouldn't be cornering me to make sure I hadn't told his little secret. If she knew. I wouldn't _be_ in this situation. I double took his words. _Wait, _"What do you mean and understanding?"

"Okay, um… When I was 12, my parents broke up, and it threw my brother and me for a loop. I found out later they'd both been cheating…They worked through the infidelity. It was just something else that killed the marriage."

"But that's _your family_, not mine," I retorted. I knew my family. I knew where everything stood. This _understanding_, it wasn't happening. _What was he trying to convince me of?_ "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just saying, that even though your dad put you in this position, its not your problem to fix."

"I'm not trying to _fix_ it, I'm trying to _deal_ with it!"

"But they're the ones that should be dealing with this!" "What you can't see now, is that your parents need to figure it out for themselves. Like adults."

"Like adults?" I asked incredulously. I could not believe this.

"Right,"

"Like I'm not mature enough to deal with this?"

"Ah- I didn't say that!"

I laughed humorlessly. _God! _How could he be so arrogant? "Yeah. I think that's exactly what you said. You said I am a child and I should mind my own business."

"Now I guarantee you that's not what I said,"

"Well, if I'm such a child, why did you ask me here?" I demanded.

"I asked you because… I don't see you as a child. And that's exactly why we need to figure out what's going on between us."

"Okay. Just leave my parents out of it," I snapped back. This was supposed to be about me and him, he could leave what he knew nothing about _alone_.

"You came to me about your father. Do you remember that?"

Now he really was just being arrogant. I shook my head, then stood up, getting my things, "You know, I um… I think I made a mistake coming here."

"I don't think you did."

"I do," I threw back, "Its not something and _adult_ would have done," I stormed out, slamming his apartment door behind me.

_This was a mess._


	16. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 4

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 4**

**Aria**

I came into Ezra's class the next day, fully intending to do my work and give him the silent treatment for the period, completely put off when he came into his _lesson_ all high and mighty.

"I'm wondering. Is anyone else bothered by Atticus's hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" I looked up from my book. He _could not _be serious. "No? Well, he's Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, then as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed, he's willing to buy into the sheriff's cover up."

"He was protecting Boo Radley," Spencer blurted out.

"Protecting him? From-from what? The justice system? Atticus is an officer of the court and he's conspiring to… cover up a crime? And he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did?"

Uh-no. I was not going to let him attack my friends over some stupid fight we had, "It was a trade," I piped up.

"What was a trade?" "Mr. Ewell would have killed those kids. Boo saved them… And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice."

"Oh, very noble," he said with heavy sarcasm, "Too bad Jem was unconscious. You think he might have had a different opinion?"

"No. Jem would have said yes," I snapped. The subtext behind this was becoming a little too heavy for me. Was he suggesting that my vision of my parents was blurred by my self-centered need to protect them? Because that's sure as _hell_ was what it sounded like, and I was _not_ self-centered.

"You're sure about that?" _About the story or about us?_

"He was brought up right," And I knew where I was coming from. He needed to swallow his crap and get out of what he didn't understand.

A boy in the back of the class cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sperling. Do you have something to add to the discussion? Aside from flem," Ezra demanded coolly.

"Just… his dad was a lawyer. He could get the kid off," he paused, "Um, being brought up right had nothing to do with it."

"Really? The Whole book is about what shapes us into adults. Or haven't you been paying attention?"

"No, No, I was just saying-"

"You were _just saying _that Aria made an attempt to understand this book, and you haven't," _Excuse me? _I did not need to be defended over some idiot by _him_!

"No, I-I wasn't saying that Mr. Fitz."

Ezra froze for a moment, and his attitude changed, "Sorry. What _were _you trying to say?"

"It'd probably be easier for Atticus to get the kid off than… to get Boo off. That's all," Sperling replied and looked down, disheveled. I could _not_ believe the grand display Ezra had put on because I walked out on him. _And he said _I_ was immature._


	17. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 5

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 5**

**Aria**

I showed up outside his apartment that night, furious. I could not believe him. If he had a problem with me, he could take it out, _outside_ the classroom. I did not need to be humiliated because _he_ didn't like what had happened!

The door opened and I stormed in, "Okay, I have _never_ been so embarrassed in my life! I mean first you complain about me being immature, and then you _act_ like that in class like I needed to be protected? I mean and _everybody_ knew that there was something weird going on! I mean, _God_! What was that? _What_? Were you trying to teach me some kind of _lesson _or something? Because I _totally _don't need that from you. And you don't know _anything _about my parents, alright, so don't say that they have some kind of _arrangement_ or _understanding_ or something, because you don't know them and you don't know me. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right."

I was lost, "I am?"

"I really… don't know anything about you." He admitted, closing the door, and as much as I wanted it not to be true, it was. The thing we knew the most about each other was out lips.


	18. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 6

**A/N Finally done with episode 4! This one was hard for me because its soooooo long, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 6**

**Aria**

"Mm! You're lucky. My cooking is always better the next day. I make really good left overs," Ezra joked as we sat on the floor of his apartment with tupperwares of curry, "Don't laugh," he insisted, only making me laugh harder, "No, seriously. The pesto will get up your nose, we'll need the… Jaws of life in here," there was a pause of silence between us and then the air seemed heavier. "I'm sorry. About what happened in class. I was mad at you for walking out of here. Its stupid, but… I was. Going after Sperling like that… not my finest hour as a teacher."

He was apologizing, but in a way I knew I was at fault too, "Well, you're right. I… am a fixer when it comes to my family. And I'm the one planning and negotiating. Just trying to keep things together and keep things solid."

"What are you afraid of?

"That things will change," I wanted everything to stay pristine and perfect; our happy family. But right now it wasn;t really happy, was it? "but… that's not really helping is it? Its just trying to keep things frozen."

"It's human nature to try and hold onto things," he assured me.

I laughed thinking of an old memory, "I feel like my Aunt Ruth. She had her pet cat stuffed when he died. And you walk in her house and… there's mugsy on the piano."

"Oh god," Ezra snickered

"He's just there and she talks to him. I mean there's not really much difference between mugsy alive and mugsy stuffed. I mean, he's… a cat. Aunt Ruth, she's really happy, but… the rest of us are kind of creeped out." And that's what I was doing. My family was stuffed. It looked good on the outside, but it wasn't entirely real. It wasn't entirely right. "I can't fix this. And if its gonna be fixed, then… they're just going to have to do it themselves. You know, all I can do is-is tell the truth or otherwise I could lose the both of them." It suddenly hit me that I was wasting time, had already wasted so much time. I _had _to do this. "I have to go," "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"Uh…. You could… stay." Ezra said, flustered.

I looked at him with a pained expression. I wanted so badly to take him up on his offer, to stay here and hide from the world, but I couldn't avoid it any longer. "No, I have to go talk to my mom."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him. This was the right thing to do….


	19. Reality Bites Me Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 part 1**

**Aria**

I came into Ezra's room, shutting the door behind me and greeted him softly, "Hey there,"

"Hey. I been thinking about you," I smiled at this. _I'd been thinking about him too._ "Uh, how are things with your family?"

"They're tense and getting worse. Can you give me an excuse not to go home?" I asked, hoping to get some alone time with him and an excuse not to go home tonight, "Extra credit assignment or… six hour detention."

"Um, I'm sorry. I actually can't stay late today. I've got this… thing," He trailed off vaguely.

"Oh," I responded with suspicion.

"Well no. Its not a thing. Its just a um… thing," I looked at him incredulously. _Why was he hiding something from me? _"A reading, of a story… that I wrote."

I couldn't believe it, "You're reading it? Out loud?"he nodded, looking embarrassed. I took pride in thinking maybe part of it was in that I had broke him down so easily. "Can I come?"

"You can… But if it sucks, I'm… going to have to hurt myself, you'd be a witness… It could get ugly."

I laughed. Sometimes I wondered how he was supposed to be the smarter one, "You're the teacher. I'm the student, remember?"

"Yeah."


	20. Reality Bites Me Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 2**

**Aria**

"Everything she'd known disappeared, drifting into the summer sky," Ezra finished and I was in awe. I had no idea what he was so nervous about. He was amazing…

I clapped and whooped, having fun. I was glad I'd come.

"He doesn't suck, huh?" a guy sitting at the bar near me asked. I glanced at him but didn't reply, so he kept going, "You know this guy?"

"Well, yeah," I breathed, stumbling over what to sat for a minute, "He's my English teacher." Here in this place, with his shirt unbuttoned over a graphic tee, it really didn't feel like that, but its not like I could tell the truth.

"Oh, very cool," The guy nodded. For some reason this felt oddly reminiscent of when I'd met Ezra. Older guy striking up a conversation with me in a bar, it was just missing the desertedness and the juke box. And of course the making out… "Me and him go way back. We used to sleep together," This guy said nonchalantly. I froze, looking at him wide eyed. " Bunk beds! College," He reassured me, "You got a name, fan girl?" He asked, getting up to shake my hand.

I smiled. It was cool to be actually meeting one of Ezra's friends, "Aria."

"Hardy," He told me, just as Ezra came up.

"Uh-What the hell are you doing here?" Ezra asked, excitedly, clasping Hardy up in a man hug as he threw down his story.

"Well, I thought I'd get some face time with the president of your fan club, apparently," Hardy joked, I felt a little awkward at the comment though.

"Wh-You two know each other?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, well, not as well as you two know each other. I heard about the bunk beds," I teased him.

"We just met," Hardy told him, "But I'm glad I sat next to her. She kept kicking me so I wouldn't snore." I laughed at his joke. I couldn't believe where I'd ended up, but I kind of liked it.

"No, no, seriously. How… did you know about this?" Ezra asked, seeming a little awkward and caught off guard.

"I don't live in a cave. I saw it on the website, thought it was my duty to come heckle you!"

"Maybe I should be in a cave," Ezra said, looking worried, "Was it really that bad?"

"No! It was beautiful!" I assured him, "And that metaphor at the end-"

"Metaphor?" Hardy asked, dumbfounded, "I thought it was really about a kid who lost her balloon."

"You also thought Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang was Mexican porn," Ezra pointed out. I busted out laughing. _He couldn't be serous?_

"That's true," Hardy said. I had to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, books aren't his thing," Ezra said, "He used to pay me in frozen burritos to write his papers," I laughed. This could not be happening. I was at a bar with my boyfriend/English teacher talking about his college days with his best friend. This was… epic.

"You know what would be great? If you told this same lame story while I had a beer in my hand. I'm grabbing a waitress!" Hardy ran off to get one and I surveyed the area to make sure there was no one I knew. As much as I was getting caught up in the experience, Ezra and I were still together, in a public place. That couldn't be taken lightly.

"I didn't know he was gonna be here, " Ezra said apologetically.

I leaned against the table. I didn't mind. It just made things more complicated. I still got to spend time with him.


	21. Reality Bites Me Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 3**

**Aria**

I shook my head laughing in the midst of Hardy's story. This was more fun than I'd had in a long time. Everything felt so… easy. Real life was the last thing on my mind.

"So I hook up with her in the library, but, uh-you can't get serious in the sociology stacks, right? So I take her back to my dorm room," I shook my head. I didn't know where this story was going, but I didn't think it was good.

"I can't believe you're telling this story," Ezra said, throwing a dart across the small back area of the bar we'd squeezed into.

"Eh- Let him finish! I wanna hear," I told him.

"She wants to hear! So, I get her back, you know, _he's _sound asleep of course. I get her shirt off you know, things are happening, life is _good_. Then this geek right here, starts _laughing_! In his _sleep_! Now, he-e-he's done this before, but this chick, she does not believe that he's asleep-"

"Which I was," Ezra said, turning to me.

I could not believe this, "You laugh in your sleep?" He nodded and Mmhmmed, and I shook my head. Somehow this sent my heart aflutter, "That's cute." I said, smiling into his eyes. Every new thing I learned about him just made me want him more, made desire run deeper.

Hardy cleared his throat breaking our connection and I noticed my mistake, "Its… better than snoring," I quickly corrected.

"Right, Uh… you're up," Ezra said, turning away and looking down even as he spoke to Hardy.

"Ahh, nope. Its her turn," Hardy said, holding the darts out to me.

"Take it for me. I'm gonna grab some… water," I slid off the stool, escaping to get my head on straight. I got a glass of water then made my way back to where the guys were.

"So how about this," I said, as I came up, setting down my water. I was up for little fun, "Looser of the next game buys fries?"

"Sweet. Give it up," Hardy agreed, putting his hand out for a fist bump, "You in?" He asked Ezra.

As Hardy collected the darts I stepped over giving Ezra's shoulder a squeeze, "Hey, thank for this. I'm having fun."

"Yeah, me too," He shortly, getting up and taking the darts, "Here, I'll go."

I sat down, a little confused.

_Passive aggressive much?_


	22. Reality Bites Me Part 4

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 4**

**Aria**

I got in my car at the bar. I'd been worried inside. After I came back, Ezra was oddly… disconnected. But he said I could come over, so I figured whatever it was was trivial. We'd go back to his apartment and be fine.

Wwe got back and he let us in dropping his things. "So are all college boys like the ones in that bar?" I asked jokingly, "Is it possible to say hello to a guy without putting them in a headlock?"

"Well maybe when you go to college, you'll find out for yourself," he said vaguely, in the same tone that had come to worry me at the bar. I wasn't going to let it slide anymore.

"Okay, stop," I stepped in, grabbing his eyes, but he didn't hold them. He turned away almost guiltily, "Did Hardy say something? About us? Or about me?"

"No, why would he?" Ezra said over sarcastically, "I was just having fun, in a bar, with a _high school_ student."

"You make it sound so awful."

"Well maybe it is. If you think about it-"

"Why?" I'd never heard anything like this before. From the beginning it was never the fact that I was in high school that had been an issue. Not _ever_. "Was I acting like a high school girl? Did I… Did I do anything to embarrass you? Look, have I ever done that?"

"No, Its not about that."

"Okay, then what is it about?" I had no idea where this was going. This was absurd, "I mean is it Hardy's problem, or is it yours? Where did this come from? Age is never an issue when we're together."

"When it's just the two of us. But when we're out in the world, _people notice_."

"No, Hardy noticed." I pointed out. My friends didn't notice, my mom hadn't notice. It wasn't much of a surprise that Ezra's _best friend _noticed when we were hanging out almost like a couple in a bar. "Look, he's your friend, and if you're okay with it, I really doubt it's going to bother him."

"Aria let's get real. In theory, we are a lot more wrong than we are right,"

"You wanna be real? Forget about theory," This, us, wasn't about real. It had always been about pure strong feeling, defying reality. "What does it feel like? When we're together?"

"Good. It feels… right," he said, half with resistance. There was no way we could deny it and he was proving that. "I want to be with you. I want'ta hang out in a bar, introduce you to my friends, s-split a plate of fries like everybody else, but I don't think we can do that… When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else."

This left me more confused than anything, "What? So are you talking yourself into this or out of it?"

"Yes! … N-no… Maybe…"

I smiled, "So, let's review," I got up and went to him, taking his hand, feeling it warm in mine. We both needed this, and it was here, ours for the taking. "Look, we're here now. And its just the two of us and its feels _good_. So let's not care together."

I leaned up to met his lips and when I pulled back, he smiled in return. This was why we were here.

**A/N Look for Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2. I will be updating it week by week as they premier so I won't get behind as well as continuing to catch up on Season 1. Find Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2 Episode 1 Part 1 on my page now!**


	23. Reality Bites Me Part 5

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 5**

**Aria**

Ezra held my in his arms in the wake of his doorway, peppering me with kisses, pulling me back every time I tried to go for just one more kiss.

"K, bye," I whispered with a laugh. I had to go now or I'd never leave.

"Wait, You sure you have to go?" He asked, grasping my wrist.

The sparkle in his eyes begged me to say no, to just go back inside and kiss him again, share one more ridiculous story. But my mind was telling me that I couldn't. This place wasn't real. It was like candy land, I had leave sometime or risk loosing all sense of the real world. "Yeah. It was so weird when I left home this morning. I'm… not really sure what I'm going to walk into."

"I like having you here."

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't coming back," I said teasingly loving how flirting with him came so sweetly. "What if I cook us dinner, tomorrow night?" the idea came to me. So far our dinner amounted to him mediocre bachelor cooking and bar food. Maybe it was time we ate some real food.

"Oh, You cook?" he asked, so surprised it was almost insulting but I let it slide.

"Yeah. How do you feel about enhanced macaroni and cheese?"

"Uh… Frightened. What do you mean by enhanced?"

I laughed with him then explained, "Well it means I'm cooking fettuccini, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Ah," he leaned in for one last kiss before I tore myself away. I spared him one last glance, as I rounded the corner.

I made it almost all the way down the hall before I realized I'd gone the wrong way.


	24. Reality Bites Me Part 6

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 6**

**Aria**

I came down the hall of Ezra's apartment building the next day felling like I was on air. Everything was perfect. Last night had been amazing and tonight would be even better. I knocked on his door and waited. The second it was open I was talking excitedly, "Please tell me you have a really deep pan, and please tell me I left my phone here."

"You did," he said coldly. I had never seen his eyes so hard.

"Ezra," I demanded with my tone. I didn't understand what would suddenly bring this darkness to his expression, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh- I was… trying to work, and it it kept… buzzing." I glanced down at the object I his hand. My phone. _Oh god. _"I thought it was an emergency, your parents or something, so I looked at it. Um, just take it," I took it from him, lighting up the screen to see the message. _Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher… -A _Oh god. I had no way to explain this to him, and no idea what he thought the message meant, but I knew this wasn't good. "Who's A?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I insisted, trying to show him how sincere I was.

"How many of your friends did you tell?"

I wouldn't risk us, or him, like that, didn't he know that? "I didn't."

"'Cause if A knows, I'm thinking B and C and everybody else does too."

"The person who sent this is not my friend," I tried to tell him.

"You told me you were mature enough to handle this. Do you know what would happen if the school board or-or if anybody-"

"I didn't tell anyone! You have to believe me," I pleaded. I couldn't even try to explain if he wouldn't listen.

"Well I don't… Just go. Go! Now."

I turned away and walked out, wincing when the door slammed behind me.

A wouldn't let me have anything.

**A/N Look for Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2. I will be updating it week by week as they premier so I won't get behind as well as continuing to catch up on Season 1. Find Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2 Episode 1 Part 1 on my page now!**


	25. There's No Place Like Homecoming Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Part 1**

**Aria**

By Thursday morning, I'd decided I was never getting out of bed. I could just lay here and the world would go on without me. After all I didn't want to go on in a world without Ezra, or even worse, one where he hated me. I didn't care anymore if I didn't do anything wrong, I would do anything to keep him in my.

I curled up tighter on my bed, closing my eyes, and dreaming of his lips on mine. Of that day in the bar. I could feel his hands on my waist, the softness of his gentle curls on my fingertips. I couldn't let him slip away. I would stay in this bed forever if I could keep dreaming of him.

Then someone was pulling my headphones out. I grunted. I didn't care who it was but they could leave and let me mourn in peace, "What are you doing?" "An intervention," Spencer said. I pouted. I didn't want an intervention.


	26. There's No Place Like Homecoming Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Part 2**

**Aria**

Friday my mom forced me to stop playing sick and I found myself once again in the hallowed halls of Rosewood High. As I came around the corner into the hall with my locker, Ezra was leaving my room. If I wanted a chance to explain this was probably my best shot.

I rushed up next to him, "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Uh, I can't. I have a staff meeting."

"No, I-I just need a second-"

"I'm late."

I sighed. All I needed was one chance and he wouldn't even let me talk to him. I was getting nowhere.


	27. There's No Place Like Homecoming Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Part 3**

**Aria**

I didn't have an issue with helping out with the booths. It would take my mind off of how extremely depressing my situation was, that I was here dateless instead of holed up in Ezra's apartment.

I pushed aside the curtain, glancing inside the booths. There was someone behind the giant carnival wheel, but I couldn't see them.

"Hello?" I called out questioningly, stepping into the booth.

Seconds later, Ezra emerged from behind the wheel with a bucket of beanbags.

So much for this being a distraction.


End file.
